You are My Everything
by Satou Ayumu
Summary: Kiyomitsu yang mengalami kecelakaan parah, mulai berpikir hidupnya tak ada artinya lagi. Saat itu, sahabatnya, Yasusada, mengatakan hal terlarang, dengan menanggung segala konsekuensinya sendiri- AnMitsu! Sho-ai. AU. FF berchapter pertama saya xD Silakan dibaca :") LAST CHAP UP! x'D Douzoo!
1. Chapter 1

**You are My Everything**

Pair: Absolutely, AnMitsu

Oke! Ini saya buat genre baru. Bukan romance aja :') hurt.. dan bisa menuju ke angst. Jika ada yang meminta angst.. akan dibuat angst. Sebisa saya. Saya.. menantang diri saya sendiri.

Sho-ai, AU.

Cerita ini diambil dengan suasana yang sangat-sekolahan-pake-banget. Jadi.. school life gitu. Dan ini FF berchapter pertama saya :') kalau responnya bagus.. akan saya teruskan. Kalau tidak.. ya kita lihat saja nanti :')

 **WARNING!** Ini FF remake dari FF saya waktu SMA. Remake pairing aja. Cerita tetep sih, dengan sedikit modif. Jadi jika anda merasa sudah pernah membaca cerita ini, kemungkinan besar anda tahu saya. Karena FF ini tidak pernah saya sebar luaskan. Ini kali pertama saya mempublish FF ini :")

 **ENJOY!**

"Kecelakaan!? Ba, bagaimana.." Yasusada terbata-bata pada saat dia mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya di telepon, "Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih atas kabarnya. Iya, saya akan kesana. Salam untuknya, ya. Iya. Selamat siang,"

"Kenapa, Yasusada?" tanya Kanesada setelah Yasusada memasukkan ponselnya dan bersiap-siap pulang.

"Kiyomitsu, dia kecelakaan. Aku harus kesana," Yasusada memakai tas ranselnya dan mengambil handuk yang dia gunakan untuk menyeka keringatnya tadi.

"hah? Di rumah sakit? Atau di rumah? Parah nggak? Pantas saja dia tidak datang latihan hari ini!" Horikawa menyerangnya dengan perkataan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Entahlah. Aku mau melihat keadaannya dulu. Duluan ya semua," Yasusada pun melesat keluar sekolah, dan menuju rumah sakit dimana Kiyomitsu dirawat.

* * *

"Permisi," kata Yasusada sambil membuka pintu bangsal yang dia ketahui bahwa Kiyomitsu ada disana.

"Ah, Yasusada? Masuk saja!" kata Kiyomitsu dengan suara yang ceria.

Yasusada pun serta merta masuk ke dalam bangsal Kiyomitsu dan mengambil tempat di dekat sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yasusada simpatik.

"Emm. Aku sudah cukup baikan kok. Tapi masih belum boleh jalan kata dokter. Ada yang belum beres, gitu katanya," Kiyomitsu menghela napas, "Padahal aku ingin main bersama teman-teman yang lain.. aku ingin latihan kendo lagi,"

Yasusada tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kiyomitsu pelan,

"Asal kau selalu berusaha dan percaya, pasti bisa sembuh. Aku akan selalu menantimu. Kita sahabat, kan?" kata Yasusada hangat.

Kiyomitsu pun tersenyum manis. Dia menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Dan mereka pun mengobrol segala hal yang bisa diobrolkan, hingga tak sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Yang artinya, waktu untuk makan malam.

"Ah Kiyomitsu belum makan malam, kan? Makan malam saja dulu, aku menunggumu,"

Kiyomitsu menggeleng.

"Aku masih belum lapar. Yasusada saja yang makan," Kiyomitsu berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Aku makan kok. Nanti malam, mungkin. Baru minum obat." Kiyomitsu memotong perkataan Yasusada.

Yasusada yang merasa Kiyomitsu bakal keras kepala hanya menghela napas saja dan tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa Kiyomitsu tak akan mungkin melanggar janjinya.

"Baiklah,"

Pukul delapan malam. Karena merasa tak enak sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat Kiyomitsu, Yasusada berpamitan. Dan dia pun pulang menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yasusada memikirkan kata-katanya tadi.

'kita sahabat, kan?' kata-kata itulah yang terngiang di kepala Yasusada. Sahabat, eh? Dia telah berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak menganggap Kiyomitsu adalah sahabat. Lebih dari itu. Dia menyayangi Kiyomitsu. Tapi dia sadar, Kiyomitsu tidak mungkin menyukainya. Dia berharap terlalu tinggi. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam saja. Dia memilih untuk menjadi sahabat Kiyomitsu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Yang jelas, dia tidak ingin Kiyomitsu jauh darinya.

Cinta terlarang yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sakit sekali.

"Aku.. memang menyedihkan," gumam Yasusada sambil berjalan lebih cepat.

* * *

Satu minggu lamanya, Yasusada masih menjenguk Kiyomitsu. Kiyomitsu pun terlihat senang dengan datangnya Yasusada. Mereka selalu membicarakan tentang keadaan di sekolah. Dan Yasusada pun menjelaskan tentang pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan di sekolah. Walau Kiyomitsu selalu mengelak saat pelajaran sejarah jepang, Yasusada tetap dengan sabar mengajarinya.

"Ahh! Aku lelaahh!" Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba mengeluh.

Yasusada tersenyum, memberi semangat.

"Memang sejarah itu sulit, tapi pelajarilah. Karena itu juga termasuk mata peajaran wajib.."

"Bukan itu!" potong Kiyomitsu.

"Eh?"

"Aku.. lelah terus sendiri disini.. aku ingin bersama yang lain. Aku.. aku.. aku ingin seperti dulu.." Kiyomitsu menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Yasusada tercengang dengan perilaku Kiyomitsu. Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah mendatangi Yasusada. Dia merasa tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Dengan menjenguknya setiap hari, ternyata belum meringankan rasa kesepian Kiyomitsu.

"Percayalah,"

"Eh?"

"Percayalah. Kau pasti sembuh. Asal kau minum obat dan berdoa. Semuanya menunggumu. Karena kau teman kami yang berharga. Semangat, Kiyomitsu," kata Yasusada menyemangati.

Kiyomitsu mengangguk, namun tetap menunduk.

"Pembohong," pikir Kiyomitsu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Yasusada mengunjungi Kiyomitsu lagi dengan membawa dango kesukaan Kiyomitsu. Dia membayangkan Kiyomitsu yang sedang memakan dango darinya. Bagi Yasusada, melihat Kiyomitsu memakan dango, sama seperti melihat hamster yang makan biji bunga matahari sampai mulutnya penuh. Ya, sangat imut.

Saat dia sudah ada didepan bangsal Kiyomitsu, dia berniat untuk membukanya,

"Permi—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Kiyomitsu yang disertai suara piring serta gelas yang jatuh.

Yasusada terhentak dengan suara itu.

"Tapi kalau anda tidak makan dan minum obat.. anda.." terdengarlah suara perempuan di dalam.

"UNTUK APA SEMUA INI!? AKU TIDAK BUTUH SEMUANYA! SUDAH PASTI AKU AKAN MATI! JADI, KELUAR DARI KAMARKU! SEKARANG!" teriak Kiyomitsu semakin keras.

"Tapi.."

"APA KATAKU? KELUAR!" Kiyomitsu masih berteriak.

Mengikuti naluri, Yasusada masuk ke kamar Kiyomitsu tanpa permisi. Kiyomitsu yang melihat Yasusada pun tercengang. Dia tak sadar ada Yasusada di depan kamarnya sejak tadi.

"Yasu.. sada.."

Yasusada memandang perawat yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelah Kiyomitsu, tersenyum, dan berkata,

"Biar saya yang akan membereskannya. Tak apa,"

"Tapi.."

"Tak apa. saya tak merasa direpotkan. Terima kasih sudah merawat teman saya," Yasusada membungkuk kecil dan tetap tersenyum.

Perawat itu pun akhirnya mengangguk ragu-ragu, dan membungkuk kecil, kemudian keluar dari kamar Kiyomitsu dengan cepat. Yasusada menutup pintu dan membereskan segala kekacauan yang diperbuat Kiyomitsu. Di sisi lain dirinya, Yasusada sudah hancur. Dengan kata-kata Kiyomitsu.

"Yasusada.. a, aku.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"A—ah?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mati? Apa kata-katamu dulu hanya bohong belaka?" tanya Yasusada dingin.

"Bu, bukan. Aku.. benar-benar ingin bersama.."

"PEMBOHONG!" Yasusada menahan tangisannya, "Apa kau tidak pernah bisa percaya bahwa kau akan sembuh? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa masih ada yang menyayangimu? Yang menantimu? Kenapa kau semudah itu memutuskan akan mati? Aku yakin kau akan semb.."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" potong Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada tercengang. Saat melihat wajah Kiyomitsu yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Aku tidak akan sembuh.. aku sudah lumpuh. Tak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku tahu itu! Aku mendengar dokter berbicara dengan Tsurumaru onii chan.. Aku sudah tak ada harganya. Aku hanya menyusahkan. Aku sudah capek, Yasusada. Kau tahu tidak? Aku ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini. Aku ingin mati saja, agar tak ada yang kesusahan karenaku," air mata Kiyomitsu tetap mengalir, membuat Yasusada semakin sakit hati karenanya.

Tak tahu atas dorongan siapa, Yasusada pun memeluk Kiyomitsu erat. Kiyomitsu yang kaget spontan mencoba untuk mendorong Yasusada.

"Yasusada.. ap—apa.."

"Teruslah hidup.."

"Apa?"

"Teruslah hidup untukku. Aku menantimu. Jangan putuskan semangat hidupmu. Kau masih dibutuhkan. Kau sangat berharga.."

'Bagiku..' lanjut Yasusada dalam batinnya.

Kiyomitsu terdiam. Dia pun hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Yasusada. Dia masih menangis. Tapi kali ini ada satu lagi luka dalam hati Kiyomitsu. Dia telah berbohong lagi pada Yasusada.

* * *

Dua hari terlewati sudah. Namun Yasusada tidak merasakan adanya perubahan pada diri Kiyomitsu. Kiyomitsu cenderung lebih pendiam. Mau tak mau, ini juga menjadi pukulan telak bagi Yasusada.

Sebetulnya, kaki Kiyomitsu masih dapat disembuhkan. Melalui proses terapi. Namun proses terapi akan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar, dan tentu saja rasa sakit yang luar biasa sebagai bayarannya.

Berulang kali Yasusada menyarankan untuk terapi, namun Kiyomitsu tetap menolaknya dengan alasan, itu akan sakit sekali. Yasusada pun kesusahan untuk membujuknya.

Hari ini, seperti biasa Yasusada menjenguk Kiyomitsu. Saat dalam perjalanan ke kamar Kiyomitsu, Yasusada merasakan perasaan tak enak. Wali Kiyomitsu, Tsurumaru onii chan tadi berpesan untuk menjaga Kiyomitsu karena perilaku Kiyomitsu sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Setelah sedikit berpikir, Yasusada sedikit tersadar dan akhirnya berlari sambil berharap tak akan ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

Saat sampai didepan kamar Kiyomitsu, Yasusada langsung membuka kamar Kiyomitsu. Dan tak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar. Yasusada menjadi lebih khawatir. Dia mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan-jangan.. ah, tidak. Kiyomitsu tidak segila itu untuk melakukan hal bodoh tersebut," pikir Yasusada.

Yasusada pun meraih pintu kamar mandi tapi.. terkunci! Yasusada memucat. Dia menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Kiyomitsu! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jawab aku!"

"Pergilah.."

Suara Kiyomitsu terdengar sangat pelan dan lemah. Seperti..

"Kiyomitsu! Jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh! Cepat buka!" Yasusada mencoba untuk membukanya, namun nihil.

"Biarkan aku.. sekarang.." suara Kiyomitsu terdengar makin lemah.

Yasusada menjadi sangat khawatir, mengingat Kiyomitsu adalah orang yang nekat. Bisa saja dia.. bunuh diri. Akhirnya. Pintu kamar mandi dapat terbuka setelah di dobrak oleh Yasusada. Dan tercenganglah Yasusada menemukan tubuh Kiyomitsu yang basah dan lengannya yang penuh darah.

"KIYOMITSU!" Yasusada mencoba untuk meraih tubuh Kiyomitsu, namun Kiyomitsu melemparkan sabun mengenai kaki Yasusada, sehingga Yasusada menjauh.

"Belum.. cukup. Aku belum mati.. harus lebih," gumam Kiyomitsu sambil mengambil pisau yang berlumuran darah di sampingnya.

Dan Yasusada melihat dengan matanya. Kiyomitsu mengiris tangannya sehingga darahnya keluar semakin banyak. Namun tidak pada nadinya. Tepat di bawah nadi. Yasusada membeku melihat itu semua.

"Kenapa.. aku tidak segera mati? Apa menghabiskan darah bukanlah cara terbaik? Apa aku harus mencoba mengiris tepat disini?" gumam Kiyomitsu smbil mengarahkan mata pisau ke arah nadinya.

Yasusada yang melihatnya langsung menahan pisau itu mengiris nadi Kiyomitsu, walau telapak tangannya yang jadi korban.

Darahnya dan darah Kiyomitsu bercampur menjadi satu. Jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Telapak tangannya sakit. Namun tidak sesakit hatinya melihat Kiyomitsu menjadi seperti ini.

Kiyomitsu langsung menarik pisaunya setelah dia melihat tangan Yasusada teriris. Kiyomitsu memandang Yasusada dengan wajah yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Dia benci Yasusada selalu berkorban untuknya. Dia tak mau melihat Yasusada kesusahan lagi.

"kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Aku hanya ingin mati! Baka! Aku membencimu! Pergi kau!" Kiyomitsu membentak Yasusada dan hampir menamparnya.

Namun Yasusada langsung menahan tangan Kiyomitsu dan memandangnya. Luka. Darah. Ada di tangan Kiyomitsu yang bersih. Air mata Yasusada menetes, menimbulkan sedikit rasa perih dan membuat Kiyomitsu meringis kesakitan.

"Hentikan.. kumohon hentikan, Kiyomitsu.. jangan siksa aku seperti ini. Kumohon hiduplah demi aku. Kumohon.." Yasusada berlutut sambil tetap memegang tangan Kiyomitsu, berusaha menghentikan darahnya.

Mata Kiyomitsu menjadi sendu. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir. Akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya,

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Kenapa aku harus hidup demi dirimu? Aku tak ada harganya lagi. Aku benci hidupku,"

Yasusada memandang Kiyomitsu yang masih meneteskan air mata. Yasusada mendekat, dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kiyomitsu. Kiyomitsu kaget. Dia mencoba untuk mendorong Yasusada dengan tangan satunya. Namun dia tak bisa. Badannya lemas. Panas. Dan dia memandang tangannya yang berlumur darah. Darahnya sudah berhenti, namun darah Yasusada masih terus menetes.

Kiyomitsu sudah tak bisa apa-apa. Dia menutup matanya. Pasrah atas segala yang akan terjadi. Yasusada. Sahabatnya sendiri mencium dirinya. Ini gila. Tapi Kiyomitsu mengaku, nyaman atas perlakuan Yasusada. Namun ini salah. Dia sadar. Oleh karena itu, dia ingin menghentikan semua ini.

Dia merasakan lidah Yasusada menjilat bibir bawahnya. Tanpa sadar, dia membuka bibirnya. Memberikan ruang untuk Yasusada.

"Yasu.. sada.." gumam Kiyomitsu tidak jelas.

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, Yasusada melepaskannya. Yasusada pun melihat darah Kiyomitsu berhenti, dan dia tersenyum.

"Kau gila," desis Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada tak peduli. Dia mengangkat tubuh Kiyomitsu dan segera menyuruhnya ganti baju. Kiyomitsu ingin mengatakan tidak, namun saat Yasusada mendekat dengan senyum tampannya, Kiyomitsu memalingkan mukanya dan akhirnya berganti baju.

Dan saat Yasusada mengobati lukanya, dia hanya terdiam dan tak memandang Yasusada. Perasaannya tak menentu. Namun dia menafsirkan bahwa itu rasa bencinya terhadap Yasusada.

"Yosh. Selesai," kata Yasusada saat selesai mengobati luka Kiyomitsu.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Kiyomitsu langsung.

"Anoo.. tak apa," kata Yasusada santai.

"Kau mau mempermainkanku?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu maksudmu apa!?" Kiyomitsu menjadi geram dengan Yasusada.

Yasusada terdiam dan menatap Kiyomitsu dalam. Lalu dengan tegas dia berkata,

"Aku menyukai—ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu, Kashuu Kiyomitsu,"

Mata Kiyomitsu membulat.

"Eh?"

* * *

A/N

Yahoo~ ya. Sekali lagi, ini berchapter. Mau sampai chapter berapa.. saya juga tak tahu xD saya katakan lagi, saya melihat bagaimana responnya terlebih dahulu :') jadi.. FF ini akan jadi twoshoot atau berchapter banyak, tergantung aruji sekalian yang membaca xD

Dan~ tak bosan-bosannya saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada pembaca yang sudah membaca FF saya yang lain *bow* apalagi bagi yang sudah setia memfavorite/memfollow.. dan juga mereview.. melihat itu semua, membangun saya untuk terus berkarya :") terima kasih *bow sedalam-dalamnya*

Have a Nice Night~

Salam,

Satou Ayumu


	2. Chapter 2

**You are My Everything-2**

Pair: Absolutely, AnMitsu

 **WARNING!** Sho-ai. AU.

Ngaha. Yeah chap 2 up setelah sekian lama! Silakan dinikmati, aruji :3

 **ENJOY!**

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Kiyomitsu langsung.

"Anoo.. tak apa," kata Yasusada santai.

"Kau mau mempermainkanku?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu maksudmu apa!?" Kiyomitsu menjadi geram dengan Yasusada.

Yasusada terdiam dan menatap Kiyomitsu dalam. Lalu dengan tegas dia berkata,

"Aku menyukai—ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu, Kashuu Kiyomitsu,"

Mata Kiyomitsu membulat.

"Eh?"

Yasusada memandang Kiyomitsu dengan tenang. Dia duduk di sebelah Kiyomitsu yang masih mematung. Yasusada menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Kiyomitsu, namun Kiyomitsu masih mematung. Yasusada bingung. Dan akhirnya dia memencet luka Kiyomitsu.

"Aduh! Sakit!" Kiyomitsu kaget dan sadar.

Kiyomitsu langsung memandang Yasusada dengan pandangan mematikan nya. Namun di mata Yasusada, itu benar-benar imut.

"Jangan keseringan melamun," nasehat Yasusada.

"Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa!? Dan apa maksudmu dengan mencintaiku?" kata Kiyomitsu meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tak tau artinya cinta? Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Kau segalanya untukku. Kurang jelas?" tanya Yasusada dengan tempo yang sangat pelan dan jelas.

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Apa maksudmu dengan mencintaiku?! Itu tidak mungkin! Ini—ini salah!" kata Kiyomitsu keras, "apa lagi waktu kau.."

Yasusada yang melihat Kiyomitsu memalingkan muka dengan wajah yang memerah langsung tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau akan ditolak. Jadi dia hanya lapang dada saja menerima kenyataan ini.

"Aku kenapa?" goda Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu tetap memalingkan muka dan memainkan tangannya. Dia terkesan salah tingkah.

"Ka—kau menci.."

"Apa?" Yasusada lebih mendekat ke Kiyomitsu.

"Moou! Sudahlah! Pergi saja kau!" bentak Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada pun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Lalu mengambil pisau yang tadi dipergunakan Kiyomitsu untuk melakukan hal bodoh.

"Jangan sampai kau melukai tubuh indahmu itu lagi. Oleh karena itu, kubawa ini," kata Yasusada sambil memasukkan pisau itu ke tasnya.

"I-indah?!" Kiyomitsu langsung bereaksi, wajahnya memerah antara malu, dan marah.

"Hn. Kenapa?" tanya Yasusada polos.

"Kau menjijikan" kata Kiyomitsu tajam, "Jangan harap aku menerimamu! Aku normal!"

Yasusada tersenyum saja menanggapi itu. Lalu dia mendekat lagi ke arah Kiyomitsu.

"Menjijikan, hm?" kata Yasusada pelan.

Kiyomitsu menunduk dan mengangguk. Wajahnya lebih memerah sekarang.

"Kau membenci perlakuanku tadi?" tanya Yasusada lebih mendesak.

"Te—tentu saja! Kau menjijikan! Aku benci!" kata Kiyomitsu keras sambil berusaha menjauhkan Yasusada.

"Hn, membencinya rupanya," Yasusada menjauh dan mengambil tasnya, "Jadi, siapa tadi yang membalas perlakuanku, hm? Membuka mulutnya untuk lidahku,"

Kiyomitsu membulatkan matanya mendengar itu. Wajahnya pun memerah dan memanas kembali mengingat itu semua.

"A—aku.. Ti—tidak...!"

"Dan menggumamkan namaku?" kata Yasusada dengan senyum liciknya.

Kiyomitsu semakin ingin menampar Yasusada. Tapi apadaya, dia tidak bisa berjalan. Dia hanya menggeram dalam hati.

Melihat itu, Yasusada tersenyum. Yang penting, Kiyomitsu lupa dengan niatnya untuk bunuh diri. Tak apalah dia dibenci.

"Yah, sudahlah. Tidurlah kau. Aku mau mengobati lukaku dulu. Syukurlah darahku sudah berhenti. Aku kira tidak bisa berhenti, haha," kata Yasusada sambil sedikit tertawa, "Aku akan datang kembali nanti malam.."

"Tak usah datang lagi. Dasar bodoh," potong Kiyomitsu.

"Sesukamulah," Yasusada mendekat dan mencium Kiyomitsu kilat, "Kiyomitsu,"

"Ap– !"

"Ya, ya. Sampai jumpa~" Yasusada menutup pintu kamar Kiyomitsu.

Setelah Yasusada agak jauh, Kiyomitsu mendecih pelan. Dan dia pun memegang bibirnya yang sudah ternoda. Wajahnya memerah kembali. Kebenciannya memuncak.

"Sialan!" teriak Kiyomitsu.

* * *

"Sudah makan?" tanya Tsurumaru saat makan malam.

Tsurumaru pun memandang nampan makan Kiyomitsu. Masih utuh. Sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh Kiyomitsu. Tsurumaru memandang luka di tangan kanan Kiyomitsu. Rasa sedih dan takut masih menjalari hati Tsurumaru. Dalam hatinya, Tsurumaru bersyukur Yasusada datang. Jika tidak, mungkin dia sudah kehilangan adik kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak mau makan," kata Kiyomitsu pelan.

Tsurumaru perlahan mendatangi tempat tidur Kiyomitsu setelah mendengar pernyataan adiknya.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu inginnya mengakhiri hidupmu?" tanya Tsurumaru pelan.

Kiyomitsu tidak menjawab. Dia menutup matanya.

"Aku lelah," hanya itu jawaban Kiyomitsu.

Tsurumaru menghela napas panjang. Saat dilihatnya pintu kamar Kiyomitsu, ternyata disitu ada Yasusada yang sedang berdiri. Yasusada tersenyum dan membungkuk. Tsurumaru pun juga tersenyum dan membungkuk seraya memberi Yasusada isyarat; tolong-urus-anak-ini. Yasusada pun tersenyum. Tsurumaru berjalan mendekati pintu –juga mendekati Yasusada—kemudian Tsurumaru menarik Yasusada ke depan kamar, dan menutup pintu kamar Kiyomitsu.

"Kumohon jaga dia. Bujuk dia bagaimanapun agar tetap hidup. Aku tak bisa kehilangan dia," kata Tsurumaru, dengan nada memohon sambil memegang bahu Yasusada.

Yasusada memegang balik tangan Tsurumaru yang mencengkeram bahunya sambil berkata,

"Aku akan berusaha bagaimanapun caranya. Aku juga tidak ingin dia melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Percayalah padaku, Tsurumaru san," Yasusada tersenyum untuk menenangkan Tsurumaru, karena Yasusada yakin Tsurumaru masih terguncang dengan apa yang dilakukan Kiyomitsu tadi siang.

Tsurumaru tersenyum. Saat ini batinnya mulai sedikit tenang setelah Yasusada mengatakan hal itu dengan mantap.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya. Aku benar-benar memohon padamu, Yasusada," kata Tsurumaru sambil menepuk bahu Yasusada, "Tolong malam ini jaga dia ya. Aku harus menyelesaikan segala tugas kantorku. Aku harus lembur,"

"Tsurumaru san harus ke kantor?" Tanya Yasusada, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Tsurumaru sambil mulai berjalan pergi, "Hati-hati di jalan," tambah Kiyomitsu.

Segera setelah Tsurumaru menghilang dari pandangan, Yasusada masuk ke dalam kamar Kiyomitsu, berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun, kemudian duduk dan mengambil makanan Kiyomitsu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan dan minum obat, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, lho," kata Yasusada tiba-tiba, membuat Kiyomitsu kaget.

"Kau—Kau sejak kapan disini?!" Tanya Kiyomitsu, nadanya terdengar dia benar-benar kaget.

"Barusan?" tanggap Yasusada sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Kiyomitsu memiringkan kepalanya heran. Barusan? Apa Yasusada benar-benar tidak mempunyai hawa keberadaan? Kiyomitsu tidak merasa ada orang lain barusan!

"Kau seperti hantu," kata Kiyomitsu dingin.

"Terima kasih, Kiyomitsu~" kata Yasusada sambil mengambil nasi dan lauk Kiyomitsu, "Makan ya?"

Kiyomitsu memandang makanannya, kemudian memandang Yasusada.

"Aku tidak mau. Biarkan aku seperti ini. Lama-lama aku akan mati," Kiyomitsu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yasusada menghela napas. Susah membujuk Kiyomitsu. Akhirnya Yasusada pun bertaruh pada keberuntungannya.

"Butuh ciumanku lagi, eh?" kata Yasusada dengan entengnya.

"Ap—!" Kiyomitsu langsung memandang Yasusada tajam dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kau tidak mau makan, sih. Jadi kukira kau ingin.."

"TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH!" tolak Kiyomitsu keras, dan langsung mengambil makanannya dan mulai memakannya.

Yasusada menghela napas seraya tersenyum kecil. Dia ingin sekali Kiyomitsu menjalani terapi, namun Kiyomitsu selalu saja menolak. Dia tidak tahan melihat Kiyomitsu tersiksa.

"Kiyomitsu.."

"Kalau ini tentang terapi, kau pasti tahu jawabannya," jawab Kiyomitsu cepat.

Yasusada menghela napas. Dia memang sudah tak bisa apa-apa. Dia kehabisan ide untuk membujuk Kiyomitsu. Mulai dari ancaman hingga hadiah, sudah dia tawarkan. Namun tak ada yang mempan untuk Kiyomitsu. Apa yang diinginkan Kiyomitsu? Apa yang sangat diharapkannya sehingga dapat membuat Kiyomitsu menjadi menjalani terapi?

Tunggu. Kiyomitsu pernah bilang, bahwa dia ingin Yasusada menjauh darinya. Jadi..

"Aku akan menjauh,"

Gerakan Kiyomitsu yang sedang menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya langsung terhenti mendengar Yasusada tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

"Eh?" Tanya Kiyomitsu bingung.

"Jika kau menjalani terapi ini, maka aku akan menjauh darimu," kata Yasusada mantap. Walau hatinya tidak demikian. Tapi demi kesembuhan Kiyomitsu, apalah segalanya.

Kiyomitsu memiringkan kepalanya. Benarkah itu? Jika dia melakukan terapi, maka Yasusada akan menjauh darinya?

"Benarkah?" pasti Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada mengangguk mantap sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tak bohong?"

"Buat apa aku bohong?"

Hening sejenak. Dia menatap Yasusada kembali. Dia menghela napasnya, lalu mengangguk. Menyetujui tawaran yang diberikan Yasusada. Yasusada tersenyum. Dia menemukan secercah harapan bahwa Kiyomitsu masih akan melanjutkan hidupnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Yasusada mengunjungi Kiyomitsu lagi. Saat dilihatnya, kamar Kiyomitsu telah kosong. Dia kaget, lalu bertanya pada perawat yang ada disana.

"Oh, pasien yang di kamar itu? Tadi dia pergi ke ruang terapi, untuk menjalani terapi kakinya.," jawab perawat itu.

Antara perasaan senang, tidak percaya, dan penasaran dia pergi ke ruang terapi. Untuk memastikannya. Saat dilihatnya dari luar, ternyata benar. Kiyomitsu sedang menjalani terapi. Wajah Kiyomitsu menyiratkan rasa sakitnya, namun Kiyomitsu tetap berusaha untuk bangkit. Yasusada lega. Sangat lega. Memang Yasusada masih ada rasa takut kalau Kiyomitsu akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Tapi dia ingin belajar mempercayai Kiyomitsu. Lambat laun, Kiyomitsu pasti akan melupakannya dan berusaha untuk bangkit lagi. Sekarang, tinggal menepati janjinya.

"Bersemangatlah, Kiyomitsu. Aku mencintaimu," kata Yasusada pelan sebelum dia pergi, menjauh selamanya dari hadapan Kiyomitsu.

* * *

Delapan hari kemudian, Kiyomitsu sudah mulai bisa berjalan pelan-pelan. Siapa sangka kalau Kiyomitsu akan menjalani terapinya dengan rajin? Tapi Kiyomitsu melakukan dengan landasan, menjauhi Yasusada. Bukankah kalau dia sibuk menjalani terapi, Yasusada tidak akan bisa menemuinya? Jadi secara otomatis, dia menemukan tempat pelariannya.

Namun, saat dia bertanya pada Tsurumaru, Yasusada ternyata sudah tidak pernah datang ke rumah sakit lagi semenjak hari pertama dia menjalani terapi. Kiyomitsu entah kenapa merasa ada yang hilang pada dirinya mendengar itu. Tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing untuk mencari alasannya.

"Tak kusangka dia serius," Kiyomitsu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menaruh buku yang tadi dibacanya.

Kiyomitsu memandang keluar jendela. Matahari bersinar sangat terang. Cuaca secerah ini, namun Kiyomitsu hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Memikirkan hal itu, membuat dada Kiyomitsu semakin sesak.

"Haaahh.. aku lelah.." gumam Kiyomitsu lagi. Entah sudah keberapa ratus kalinya Kiyomitsu mengeluh dirinya lelah.

Tanpa sengaja, dia melihat tangannya. Tangan yang sempat dilukainya. Tangan yang penuh dengan sayatan. Sekarang ini, bekas dari luka sayatan itu terlihat sangat jelas. Mata Kiyomitsu berubah sendu. Tiba-tiba dia ingat seseorang.

"Yasusada.." gumam Kiyomitsu pelan.

Mukanya tiba-tiba memerah saat menyadari dirinya memanggil nama Yasusada. Dia menyentuh bekas luka tersebut, dan di pikirannya tergambar jelas bayangan raut muka Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tetap meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perasaan ini hanyalah kesepian karena Yasusada adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Tiba-tiba ditinggal pergi langsung begini pasti berefek pada mentalnya. Ya pasti itu.

Bukan karena Kiyomitsu mulai menyukai Yasusada, dan mulai merasa kehilangannya.

Bukan itu.

Dia normal kan?

Dia tidak menyukai Yasusada. Yasusada itu laki-laki.

Dia juga laki-laki.

Tidak mungkin dia menyukainya.

Tapi..

entah kenapa baginya, terakhir mereka bertemu, Yasusada itu menjadi lebih..

..tampan?

 **BRAK**

Tiba-tiba Kiyomitsu melemparkan buku tebal yang ada dipangkuannya sejak tadi. Wajahnya memerah dan panas. Bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu!?

"AAHH! Gara-gara si bodoh Yasusada berkata seperti itu! Aku ini normal! Kiyomitsu! Kau normaalll!" teriak Kiyomitsu frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Yah. Menolak fakta.

* * *

Satu setengah bulan kemudian, Kiyomitsu sudah mulai bisa berjalan walau masih belum bisa berjalan jauh. Setidaknya dia sudah bisa berdiri dalam waktu lama, dan berjalan beberapa meter. Kiyomitsu meminta ijin pada dokter untuk rawat jalan, dan kembali bersekolah. Tentu, sebagai pasien yang belum sembuh total, Kiyomitsu memiliki banyak pantangan. Namun tak masalah, asal dia bisa kembali bersekolah dan bertemu teman-temannya.

Dan bertemu Yasusada untuk meluruskan segalanya. Dia merasa bersalah sudah berkata ingin Yasusada menjauhinya. Kiyomitsu tidak mau sendirian. Yah Kiyomitsu masih tidak bisa menerima perasaan Yasusada, tapi dia masih ingin berteman dengan Yasusada.

Sungguh egois, Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

"Ohayou!" teriak Kiyomitsu saat dia masuk ke dalam kelas.

Semua orang disana menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, dan kemudian langsung memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, bahagia, bertanya-tanya, dan berbagai macam ekspresi lainnya.

"Kashuu!"

"Kiyomitsu! Kau masih hidupp!"

"Kiyomitsu, bagaimana kakimu? Sudah sembuh total?"

"Tak apakah kau langsung sekolah begini?"

Sambutan dari teman-temannya sangatlah meriah. Kiyomitsu hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi itu semua. Kemudian mengucapkan maaf karena sudah membuat khawatir dan tidak masuk selama sebulan lebih.

Setelah meladeni semua pertanyaan teman-temannya, Kiyomitsu duduk di tempatnya biasanya. Semua terasa sama. Yang berbeda adalah,

Yasusada tidak ada di kelas itu.

Bangku milik Yasusada kosong, bahkan hingga selesai pelajaran pertama. Kiyomitsu mengira Yasusada terlambat, namun jika sampai pelajaran pertama selesai, bukankah keterlambatan Yasusada sudah keterlaluan? Apakah Yasusada sakit?

"Ah, Horikawa kun," panggil Kiyomitsu pada orang yang duduk di depannya.

"Un? Ada apa?"

"Yasusada.. tidak masuk? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Kiyomitsu langsung.

Horikawa tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi yang aneh. Seperti ekspresi kaget.. namun juga ada tanda Tanya dalam ekspresinya. Kiyomitsu yang melihat itu mulai sedikit kebingungan.

"Anoo, kena—"

"Kau tidak tahu, Kiyomitsu?" potong Horikawa.

"Eh?"

"Yasusada sudah pindah sekolah sejak satu bulan yang lalu,"

Disitu Kiyomitsu merasakan ada petir yang menyambarnya. Dia kaget. Sangat kaget. Dia sekarang lebih dari shock. Pindah sekolah? Segitu seriusnya Yasusada mengatakan akan menjauhinya?

"Pi—pindah? Kemana?" Tanya Kiyomitsu mencoba tenang, walau sebetulnya mentalnya terguncang.

Horikawa mengangkat bahunya, tanda dia juga tidak tahu.

"Aku tak tahu. Maaf ya Kiyomitsu. Tapi aku agak kaget kau tidak diberitahu Yasusada.. kau kan sahabatnya," kata Horikawa.

Horikawa melihat Kiyomitsu yang memasang tampang shock. Dia juga merasa kasihan pada Kiyomitsu. Mungkin Yasusada tidak ingin mengabari Kiyomitsu karena dia takut Kiyomitsu akan shock saat waktu-waktu penyembuhannya, pikir Horikawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau datangi saja rumahnya? Bukankah kau tau rumahnya?" saran Horikawa.

Iya juga. Kenapa Kiyomitsu tidak berpikiran sejauh itu ya. Segera saat pulang sekolah, Kiyomitsu merapikan mejanya, memasukkan segala barang yang ada di atas mejanya, bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan teriakan Namazuo yang mengatakan bahwa dia salah memasukkan tempat pensil milik Namazuo ke dalam tasnya. Di kepalanya hanya dipenuhi Yasusada. Dia ingin bertemu Yasusada.

Saking pikirannya penuh dengan Yasusada, dia lupa bahwa kakinya belum sembuh benar. Dia belum bisa berjalan jauh. Sebetulnya dulu mereka adalah tetangga. Namun karena ada masalah dengan orang tuanya, saat SMP Yasusada meminta untuk tinggal sendiri di rumah milik mendiang neneknya. Dan rumah tempat Yasusada tinggal sekarang cukup jauh dari sekolah. Di tengah jalan menuju rumah Yasusada, Kiyomitsu terjatuh.

"AKH!" Kiyomitsu berteriak kecil.

Kakinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Tapi dikepalanya masih dipenuhi oleh Yasusada. Yasusada. Yasusada. Yamatonokami Yasusada. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Dengan membayangkan senyum Yasusada, Kiyomitsu mencoba bangkit, dan mulai berjalan walau terseok-seok.

"Sedikit lagi, Kiyomitsu. Sebentar lagi sampai," pikir Kiyomitsu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Pertama kalinya dia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang berantakan. Cat kuku merahnya yang mulai terkelupas karena dia berjalan dengan mencengkeram tembok sepanjang jalan, celananya yang robek karena terjatuh, rambutnya yang berantakan, keringat dan air mata yang terus mengalir karena menahan sakit dan lelah.. Kiyomitsu benar-benar berjuang untuk melihat senyuman Yasusada lagi.

 **Dan kau masih menyangkal bahwa kau juga mencintai Yasusada, Kiyomitsu?**

DEG.

Pikiran itu tiba-tiba hinggap di kepalanya. Dia tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia berhenti berjalan. Dia mengalami kebingungan yang amat sangat. Apa-apaan pikiran itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas pemikiran gila seperti itu? Yasusada adalah teman sejak kecilnya. Sudah pasti dia khawatir kalau Yasusada bersikap seperti itu padanya! Bukan karena Kiyomitsu mencintai Yasusada! Bukan itu!

"Bukan itu.." ulang Kiyomitsu lirih, sambil mulai berjalan terseok-seok kembali.

Akhirnya. Dia sampai di depan rumah minimalis berwarna biru muda, dengan pagar kayu rendah. Seperti biasa, pagar kayunya tidak dikunci. Kiyomitsu berusaha bertahan hingga dia sekarang berada di depan pintu rumah Yasusada. Dengan gemetar dia menekan bel rumahnya.

PING PONG.

Satu kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Kiyomitsu mencoba lagi.

PING PONG.

"Ya.."

Betapa bahagianya Kiyomitsu mendengar suara seseorang yang menjawabnya. Dan rasanya jantungnya melonjak gembira saat terdengar suara kunci pintu yang dibuka. Senyum Kiyomitsu tak bisa disembunyikannya. Saat pintu terbuka, terlihatlah seseorang yang memakai kaos santai berwarna putih polos, dengan rambut panjang biru tua yang terurai, pandangan mata biru teduhnya, dengan tahi lalat di dekat mata kirinya.. ya, itu adalah Yamatonokami Yasusada. Orang yang paling ingin ditemui oleh Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

"Yasusada!" sambut Kiyomitsu bahagia, dengan air mata dan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pindah tanpa memberitahuku? Kau kenapa tiba-tiba langsung pergi seperti itu? Y—ya aku tahu aku yang salah karena dulu aku yang memintamu pergi dariku, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa kalau tidak bersamamu.. aku—aku ingin kita bersahabat lagi seperti dulu, ya, Yasusa—"

"Anoo.." potong Yasusada saat Kiyomitsu berbicara.

"..Ya?"

Hening sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, Yasusada membuka mulutnya,

"Maaf, tapi.. anda siapa?"

"E.. eh?"

TBC/END?

A/N

Yahoo~ Satou Ayumu disini! Ma—maafkan saya aruji, saya menghilang hampir dua minggu ini /cry

Saya beberapa hari kemarin masih UAS, dengan tugas take home yang banyak banget sebanyak cucian Kasen yang nyuciin satu citadel :") ditambah saya juga sibuk-sibuknya ngurusi acara kampus, jadi saya ga bisa menyelesaikan FF ini dengan cepat :") mohon maafkan saya /bow

Apakah masih ada yang menunggu FF ini up? Bagaimana menurut anda? :') Ah, saya tak bosan-bosannya berterima kasih kepada semua yang telah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite, ataupun mereview FF saya :") saya benar-benar bahagia dan terharu. Karena anda sekalian lah saya masih terus berkarya. Terima kasih /bow again

Lalu untuk Didi822: Yap, sudah up aruji ^^ selamat menikmati, semoga suka :)

Dan untuk Aline azurE : terima kasih sudah review FF saya yang ore dake xD wah maaf.. agak ga jelas kah awal-awal? jadi ada kosongnya? :" maafkan saya aruji.. niatnya saya memang cuma buat ficlet semacam omake gitu dari animenya jadi pengennya langsung nulis aja gitu x'D /diesh/ terima kasih saran dan semangatnya, saya akan terus berusaha ^^ semoga betah membaca FF saya :')

Ya! Pokoknya semoga anda semua terhibur dengan FF saya! Terima kasih semuanya!

Salam,

Satou Ayumu


	3. Chapter 3

**You are My Everything-3**

Pair: Absolutely, AnMitsu

 **WARNING**! Tolong membaca dengan cermat :") ini sho-ai. Dan saya sudah memperingatkan :") AU.

Hua. Finally :') LAST CHAP! Ini.. chapter terpanjang dari 2 chapter sebelumnya. Sempet kepikiran buat jadi 4 chap tapi.. saya keterusan buat yang chap ini sampai end :") yah.. maafkan kebodohan saya, aruji.. *cry*

Yah! pokoknya.

 **Happy reading! Hope you like it!**

"Anoo.." potong Yasusada saat Kiyomitsu berbicara.

"..Ya?"

Hening sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, Yasusada membuka mulutnya,

"Maaf, tapi.. anda siapa?"

"E.. eh?"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yasusada masih memandang Kiyomitsu yang mematung karena shock. Jelas saja Kiyomitsu shock. Siapa? Apa maksud Yasusada dengan 'siapa'?

"Ha..haha, Yasusada. Ini tidak lucu. Jangan bercanda seperti itu," kata Kiyomitsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang memegang tembok.

"Saya.. tidak bercanda. Anda siapa?" Tanya Yasusada balik, dengan wajah yang lebih keras, tidak seperti biasanya.

Kiyomitsu menjadi lebih shock memandang ekspresi Yasusada. Yasusada tidak pernah memasang ekspresi seperti itu pada Kiyomitsu. Ekspresi Yasusada biasanya adalah ekspresi yang hangat, bukan keras dan dingin seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, air mata Kiyomitsu mengalir lagi. Kiyomitsu belum percaya dengan semua ini.

"Ka—kau.. Yasusada, kan? Yamatonokami Yasusada kan..?" Kiyomitsu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok yang ada didepannya adalah Yasusada.

"Iya, saya adalah Yamatonokami Yasusada. Tapi saya tidak merasa mengenal anda," Yasusada berkata dengan mantap, yang seolah langsung membunuh Kiyomitsu saat itu juga.

Yasusada melupakan Kiyomitsu. Apa yang terjadi disini? Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud Yasusada? Dia bukan Yasusada yang Kiyomitsu kenal.

"Ini.. pasti mimpi.." gumam Kiyomitsu, air mata terus membasahi pipinya, kakinya sudah bergetar, tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Karena sakit, dan shock.

"Maaf, kalau anda sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, silakan pulang. Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan, permisi," kata Yasusada, dan dia mundur selangkah sambil menutup pintu rumahnya, dan menguncinya lagi.

"TUNG—YASUSADA!" Kiyomitsu kaget saat Yasusada langsung meninggalkannya, menguncinya begitu saja diluar.

Kaki Kiyomitsu sudah tak sanggup lagi. Kiyomitsu jatuh terduduk. Kakinya tak bisa lagi berdiri. Kakinya kembali kaku. Dia tak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi. Kakinya sudah mencapai batasnya, karena dia memaksa kakinya untuk bekerja lebih dari yang bisa dikerjakannya. Rasa sakit di kakinya semakin bertambah, dan semakin semakin bertambah lagi. Sangat sakit, sampai Kiyomitsu tak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana rasanya. Namun dalam diri Kiyomitsu, rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerang bagian perasaan dan hatinya. Dirinya hancur begitu mengerti Yasusada menganggap Kiyomitsu tak ada lagi. Tak ada sosok yang bernama Kashuu Kiyomitsu di dalam kenangan, hati, pikiran, dan diri Yamatonokami Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu sudah mati bagi Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu masih menangis di depan pintu rumah Yasusada. Dia tak mengerti harus bagaimana. Yamatonokami Yasusada. Hanya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Kiyomitsu.

"Yasusada.." Air mata mulai mengalir kembali membasahi pipi Kiyomitsu.

* * *

Sebetulnya, tanpa Kiyomitsu sadari, Yasusada masih berdiri di balik pintu sambil memegang dadanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Dadanya sakit melihat Kiyomitsu berjuang seperti itu untuk menemuinya. Dia tak sanggup melihat Kiyomitsu menderita seperti itu.

Ya. Sesungguhnya, Yasusada tidak melupakan Kiyomitsu. Tentu dia sangat ingat dengan Kiyomitsu. Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Orang yang dicintainya. Dia ingat segala hal tentang Kiyomitsu. Segala kenangan bersama Kiyomitsu.

Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu, Yasusada?

Karena Yasusada merasakan kesalahan. Perasaannya kepada Kiyomitsu adalah salah. Dia yakin, Kiyomitsu masih belum bisa menerimanya sebagai seorang kekasih, dan perasaan Yasusada masih belum bisa menerima itu. Dia belum bisa menjadi sekedar sahabat jika menyangkut Kiyomitsu. Dia mencintai Kiyomitsu. Dia ingin memiliki Kiyomitsu seutuhnya. Namun dia juga takut seandainya pun perasaannya terbalaskan, karena dia takut Kiyomitsu melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengannya. Yasusada mengalami dilemma. Yasusada pun tau, dia egois. Yasusada tau, perasaan ini memang salah, perasaan ini adalah kesalahan fatal. Tapi Yasusada tak bisa menolaknya. Dan inilah jalan terbaik yang bisa dipikirkan Yasusada. Biarkan hancur hanya untuk sesaat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, pasti luka itu akan tertutup sendiri, pikir Yasusada.

"Yasu—yasusada.." Kiyomitsu lagi-lagi memanggil Yasusada, dan mendengar itu membuat hati Yasusada menjadi lebih sesak dan perih, "apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa aku sudah tak ada artinya untukmu? Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku, segala tentang diriku!?" Kiyomitsu mulai berkata dengan suara keras, "Hiks.. maafkan aku Yasusada.. maafkan aku sudah pernah menyuruhmu pergi dari hidupku.. tapi ternyata akulah yang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! Sekarang kau boleh melakukan apapun pada diriku, perasaanku.. tapi kumohon jangan pernah melupakanku! Aku.. aku tidak mau kau pergi! Tetaplah—tetaplah bersamaku! Jangan lupakan aku—ugh.." air mata terus mengalir dari mata Kiyomitsu ketika Kiyomitsu meluapkan segala perasaan yang ada di hatinya. Dia benar-benar ingin Yasusada sekarang ada di hadapannya, mendengarkan segala pengakuannya, dan memeluknya. Dia merindukan kehangatan Yasusada.

Yasusada yang ada dibalik pintu mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Dia tahu saat ini Kiyomitsu sedang menangis. Dan itu karenanya. Salahnya lah Kiyomitsu menangis sekarang. Salahnya lah Kiyomitsu merasakan rasa sakit sekarang ini. Yasusada menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah untuk menahan isakannya. Air mata sudah lolos dari mata Yasusada, meluapkan segala perasaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan oleh bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Kiyomitsu menangis didepan pintu, Kiyomitsu mengepalkan tangannya, lalu memukul pintu rumah Yasusada. Yasusada terhentak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kiyomitsu. Sesaat kemudian, Yasusada mendengar Kiyomitsu berteriak,

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, YASUSADA! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU! Kumohon! Jawablah perasaanku! Aku ingin kita terus bersama! Yasusada.." Kiyomitsu terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkannya, "… jangan buang aku dari hidupmu, kumohon.. hiks,"

Dengan meneriakkan kalimat tersebut, Kiyomitsu merasa segala bebannya sudah terangkat. Dia sudah mengatakannya. Mengatakan perasaan yang terus ditolaknya. Ya, dia sudah mengakui bahwa dia juga mencintai Yasusada.

Yasusada, yang mendengar hal itu, menjadi jatuh terduduk. Dia menutupi wajahnya, guna menahan isakannya. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Bibirnya yang terluka terasa perih terkena air matanya. Perasaan Yasusada campur aduk sekarang. Dia bahagia karena perasaannya terbalaskan, namun juga masih merasa bersalah hingga dia ingin mati. Yasusada masih merasa bahwa perasaan ini salah. Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi. Hal ini tak akan terjadi kalau Yasusada sejak awal tidak mengaku kepada Kiyomitsu. Tak seharusnya Kiyomitsu jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama dengannya jika Kiyomitsu tak mengerti tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ini semua salah Yasusada. Yasusada bingung. Dia sangat ingin menjawab dan membalas perasaan Kiyomitsu, namun dia takut. Dia takut memutuskan tindakan apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Yasusada kemudian bangkit, dan pergi ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Dia meringkuk di dalam selimutnya sambil menangis. Dia menahan teriakannya dengan bantalnya. Dia bingung. Semakin bingung. Hingga dalam tangisannya, dia berteriak tertahan,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kiyomitsu! Maafkan aku! Hiks—"

Setelah menangis cukup lama, Yasusada merasakan kepalanya berat, dan dia tertidur. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan keadaan Kiyomitsu yang tak bisa apa-apa.

* * *

Sedangkan Kiyomitsu, setelah meneriakkan kalimat tadi, Kiyomitsu kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya. Dia masih belum dapat menerima segala yang terjadi pada hari ini. Yasusada.. orang yang dicintainya sudah membuangnya. Dia sadar, dia mengalami karma dari perkataannya. Dia ingin Yasusada pergi, dan Yasusada benar-benar telah pergi. Sekarang ini dia ingin Yasusada kembali, namun hal itu sudah tak akan terjadi lagi.

Tiba-tiba kepala Kiyomitsu terasa sangat pusing. Dia merasa badannya sudah tak kuat menahan sakit di sekujur badan dan dalam hatinya. Kiyomitsu ambruk, dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata. Dia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan kesadarannya. Pandangannya sudah mulai kabur.

"Yasusada.. aku men..cintaimu," Kiyomitsu bergumam.

Dan segalanya tiba-tiba gelap bagi Kiyomitsu.

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Tepatnya tengah malam. Yasusada mulai membuka matanya. Dia terbangun setelah tertidur karena kelelahan menangis tadi sore. Setelah meregangkan badannya, Yasusada duduk di ranjangnya. Dia masih teringat insiden tadi sore. Kiyomitsu yang akhirnya melakukan pengakuan.. kiyomitsu.

Ah.

Yasusada ingat. Kaki Kiyomitsu. Dan dia menguncinya diluar, sendirian. Yasusada membulatkan matanya setelah dia menyadari satu lagi hal bodoh yang dia lakukan pada Kiyomitsu.

"BRENGSEK!" Yasusada langsung berlari ke bawah, menuju pintu masuk.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, tanpa berpikir apapun, Yasusada memutar kunci pintu rumahnya, lalu langsung membukanya. Dan dia menemukan tubuh Kiyomitsu yang ambruk tepat didepan pintunya. Kiyomitsu yang tak sadarkan diri.

"KIYOMITSU!" teriak Yasusada sambil mendekati tubuh Kiyomitsu, dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Masih berdetak. Walau lemah. Setidaknya Kiyomitsu masih hidup.

Yasusada langsung mengangkat tubuh Kiyomitsu, dan berlari meninggalkan rumahnya terbuka begitu saja, menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Kebetulan, rumah sakit terdekat adalah rumah sakit tempat dimana Kiyomitsu dirawat dulu. Yasusada tak peduli dengan rumahnya, sekarang ini Kiyomitsu lah yang terpenting. Saat menggendong Kiyomitsu, Yasusada merasakan tubuh Kiyomitsu yang dingin. Berapa jam dia meninggalkan Kiyomitsu dalam keadaan seperti itu, diluar rumah yang pada saat itu suhunya cukup dingin? Yasusada bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Rasanya Yasusada ingin _harakiri_ (ritual bunuh diri di Jepang, yang biasanya dilakukan untuk menebus kesalahan yang teramat berat/skandal) saja setelah ini. Dia membuat orang yang disayangnya menderita.

"Maafkan aku, Kiyomitsu.." gumam Yasusada, kemudian berlari lebih cepat menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

Paginya, Kiyomitsu terbangun. Dia merasa sekujur badannya sakit. Kiyomitsu mencoba bangun, tapi kepalanya masih sakit, dan kakinya juga masih ngilu. Dengan terpaksa, dia tetap membaringkan tubuhnya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Kiyomitsu merasa heran. Dimanakah dia berada sekarang, dan siapa yang membawanya dari rumah Yasusada? Dan kenapa di tangannya ada infus? Apakah ini di rumah sakit?

Saat sedang berpikir, terdengarlah seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Setelah berkata 'ya' , seseorang yang mengetuk tersebut masuk ke dalam. Ternyata seorang perawat yang dulu merawatnya saat dia masih di rumah sakit. Dan perawat itu membawa nampan makanan dan obat.

"Ah, anda sudah bangun. Barusan saja Tsurumaru san pergi bekerja," kata sang perawat sambil menaruh nampannya di meja sebelah ranjang Kiyomitsu.

"Ini.. di rumah sakit?" Tanya Kiyomitsu seperti orang bodoh, "Jadi.. kemarin siapa yang membawa.."

"Iya, sekarang anda di rumah sakit. Kemarin seorang laki-laki yang berambut biru yang membawa anda kesini. Saat kami melihat anda lah yang dibawa olehnya, kami berkata padanya bahwa kami mengenal anda karena anda adalah pasien kami dulu. Kemudian dia meminta tolong kami untuk menghubungi keluarga anda, dan dia juga meminta dokter untuk mengecek tentang bagaimana keadaan anda sepenuhnya," kata perawat itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dan.. hasilnya?" Kiyomitsu menjadi penasaran dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Sementara ini keadaan kesehatan anda tidak ada masalah, anda hanya mengalami kelelahan yang luar biasa, sehingga tumbang seperti ini. Mengenai kaki anda, anda benar-benar memaksanya hingga pada ambang batasnya, hampir saja kaki anda benar-benar rusak. Namun untunglah, sekarang ini kaki anda sudah membaik. Seminggu beristirahat, anda bisa berjalan lagi, namun tolong jangan dipaksakan kembali," jelas perawat tersebut, yang membuat Kiyomitsu sedikit lega.

"Ah, begitukah. Syukurlah. Terima kasih penjelasannya," Kiyomitsu tersenyum, dan dibalas oleh perawat itu.

Setelah mengecek infus Kiyomitsu, perawat itu meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan Kiyomitsu. Setelah perawat itu pergi, Kiyomitsu melihat ke arah jendela rumah sakit, kemudian menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Haahh.. baru sehari aku masuk sekolah. Sudah harus diinfus lagi.. haha," kata Kiyomitsu pada dirinya sendiri, sambil tertawa tertahan, "Tsuru nii chan pasti kecewa berat.. hah. Ini gara-gara Yasusada!"

Mengatakan nama Yasusada, Kiyomitsu tersenyum lemah. Dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tapi, ternyata Yasusada masih mengasihaninya. Buktinya Yasusada masih sudi membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan memastikannya tetap selamat.

"Benar-benar.. sudah tak ada harapan untukku kah?" kata Kiyomitsu lemah, dan dia melihat langit-langit rumah sakit, "Aku.. tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk meredam perasaan ini.. aku terlanjur mencintaimu, Yasusada.."

* * *

Lima hari setelah kejadian menyedihkan itu terjadi, Yasusada masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Setiap hari, setelah pulang sekolah, dia pasti langsung pulang, menuju kamarnya, kemudian mengambil foto yang selalu dia simpan di bawah bantalnya. Fotonya dengan Kiyomitsu.

Dalam foto itu, mereka berdua saling berpelukan dengan senyum yang lebar dan cerah. Yasusada masih ingat janjinya saat itu, dia akan terus membuat Kiyomitsu tersenyum selamanya. Tapi lima hari lalu, Yasusada sudah melanggar semua janjinya. Ah tidak, bukan lima hari lalu. 2 bulan yang lalu, semua berawal. Saat Yasusada menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Semua yang terjadi saat ini adalah salahnya.

 **Semua salah Yasusada.**

"UGH!" Yasusada menutup mulutnya, dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, "UHUK HUGH!" dan lagi-lagi dia muntah.

Setiap mengingat semua kejadian berantakan ini, hal yang menimpa Kiyomitsu, Yasusada selalu saja muntah. Lima hari ini dia seperti itu, dan tentu saja, membuat fisik Yasusada melemah. Makan pun sedikit. Tak jarang setelah makan, dia muntah lagi. Yasusada hanya memikirkan Kiyomitsu. Dengan pola hidup yang seperti itu, tak heran tubuh Yasusada menjadi lebih kurus dari biasanya.

Saat ini, di malam ini, Yasusada terduduk di ranjangnya sambil memeluk lututnya. Yasusada semakin terpuruk. Dia merasa ingin bunuh diri saja setiap hari. Dia merasa hidupnya sudah tak berarti apa-apa.

"Kiyomitsu.. seandainya aku mati.. apakah kau akan memaafkanku?" Tanya Yasusada pada keheningan malam saat itu.

* * *

"POKOKNYA! Aku ingin pergi ke rumah Yasusada sendirian! Tsuru nii chan tidak usah terlalu khawatir! Lagian kalau dari rumah kita kan rumah Yasusada juga tidak terlalu jauh. Kemarin memang salahku karena aku tidak memerhatikan kondisiku yang lelah setelah seharian sekolah, tapi sekarang kan kondisiku segar bugar, aku pasti tak apa-apa," kata Kiyomitsu pada Tsurumaru saat Tsurumaru menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Yasusada.

Ya, seminggu telah berlalu, dan kaki Kiyomitsu pun sudah bisa dipakai berjalan lagi. Karena itulah, Kiyomitsu bersikeras untuk menemui Yasusada.

"Tapi Kiyomitsu.. aku khawatir dengan kakimu. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kau jatuh? Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa!" kata Tsurumaru sambil memegang bahu Kiyomitsu.

Melihat Tsurumaru yang begitu perhatian padanya, Kiyomitsu tersenyum. Lalu, dia memegang tangan Tsurumaru yang mencengkeram bahunya.

"Tsuru nii chan tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh apapun lagi. Dan.." Kiyomitsu memeluk Tsurumaru secara tiba-tiba, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Maafkan aku yang seperti ini, yang merepotkan nii chan, yang selalu membuatmu khawatir, yang selalu menyusahkan.. maaf,"

Tsurumaru kaget dengan perlakuan Kiyomitsu. Namun, Tsurumaru tersenyum. Adiknya sudah berubah, dan tidak egois.

"Tak apa. Sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang kakak," balas Tsurumaru sambil memeluk Kiyomitsu, "Aku terkejut dengan perilaku manismu ini,"

Kiyomitsu tersenyum manis pada kakaknya. Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, Kiyomitsu mengambil tasnya, lalu berkata kepada kakaknya,

"Aku pergi dulu, nii chan,"

Tsurumaru tersenyum, dan membalas pamitan adiknya.

"Hati-hati," setelah Kiyomitsu keluar rumah, Tsurumaru melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, "Ah, Kiyomitsu!"

Kiyomitsu yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang kakak, langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menolah ke arah Tsurumaru.

"Kenapa?"

Tsurumaru tersenyum lagi, lalu berkata pada Kiyomitsu,

"Aku tak tahu ada masalah apa antara kau dengan Yasusada. Satu yang aku tahu, masalah itu pasti pelik,"

Kiyomitsu yang mendengar perkataan kakaknya langsung terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, dia memutar badannya menghadap kakaknya, lalu menunduk.

"Iya. Tapi maaf nii chan, aku belum bisa bercerita segalanya. Karena aku pun masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kalau aku bercerita sekarang, nii chan pun pasti bingung dan tak percaya. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin meluruskannya sekarang," jelas Kiyomitsu akhirnya.

Selama ini, memang Kiyomitsu menyembunyikan semua perkara antara dia dengan Yasusada. Mulai dari awal, hingga sekarang ini. Kiyomitsu tidak ingin membuat Tsurumaru semakin khawatir dan pusing.

"Yah, tak masalah. Ceritakan padaku semuanya saat kau tenang dan semua perkaranya jelas," Tsurumaru tetap tersenyum, "Semoga sukses," Tsurumaru menambahkan dengan kedipan sebelah matanya.

Kiyomitsu yang sadar langsung balas tersenyum lebar pada kakaknya,

"Un!

Kemudian Kiyomitsu mulai berjalan ke arah rumah Yasusada.

* * *

Kiyomitsu telah sampai di depan rumah Yasusada. Setelah menarik-menghembuskan napas berkali-kali dan menyiapkan mentalnya, Kiyomitsu membuka pagar rumah Yasusada.

"Tidak masalah kalau dia melupakanmu, Kiyomitsu. Lihat sisi positifnya. Perkenalkan dirimu dulu, lalu mintalah menjadi temannya, katakan langsung didepannya kalau kau mencintainya, lalu bangun hubungan kalian dari awal dengan status yang berbeda. Kalau ditolak.. mintalah terus jadi temannya. Yosh!" gumam Yasusada pada dirinya sendiri, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, dan menekan belnya.

PING PONG

Tak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi.

PING PONG

Hening sejenak. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Apa Yasusada tidak ada dirumah ya?" pikir Kiyomitsu, lalu mencoba menekan belnya dua kali langsung.

PING PONG PING PONG

"Ya.." terdengar suara lemah dari dalam. Jujur saja, Kiyomitsu menjadi khawatir. Kenapa.. suara Yasusada selemah itu?

Setelah Kiyomitsu mendengar suara kunci pintu yang dibuka, dia otomatis langsung tersenyum manis. Dan saat pintunya dibuka, tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung _ojigi_ (menunduk untuk menunjukkan kesopanan) lalu memulai perkenalan diri,

"Ma-maafkan saya tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu! Na-nama saya Kashuu Kiyomitsu.. maafkan saya yang sudah lancang memanggil Yasu—Ya, Yamatonokami san dengan nama kecil, namun percaya tidak percaya, dulu kita teman dekat. Sa-saya bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Yasu—ah, Yamatonokami san melupakan saya.. tapi tak apa! Saya ingin memulai lagi pertemanan kita.. apakah Yamatono—"

Kata-kata Kiyomitsu langsung terhenti begitu dia mendongak untuk melihat Yasusada. Penampilan Yasusada.. berantakan. Rambutnya seperti tidak disisir selama beberapa hari, kantung mata yang menghitam seperti kelelahan yang over, tubuhnya yang terkesan lemah dan kurus.. apa yang terjadi disini!?

"A-apa yang terjadi..? Yamatonokami san.. kenapa penampilanmu seperti i—"

"Kashuu.. Kiyomitsu," terdengar suara lirih dari bibir Yasusada.

"Eh?" Kiyomitsu yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung memasang tampang heran.

Melihat Kiyomitsu didepannya, Yasusada sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia sudah tidak kuat. Dia sekarang hanya butuh Kiyomitsu, dan sekarang Kiyomitsu ada di depannya. Yasusada langsung memeluk erat Kiyomitsu, yang sampai membuat mata Kiyomitsu membulat, kaget dengan segala yang terjadi. Namun Kiyomitsu akhirnya balas memeluk Yasusada, dan berkata,

"Ya—Yamatonokami san.. ada apa..?" Tanya Kiyomitsu mencoba mengerti dengan segala yang terjadi saat itu.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!" bentak Yasusada keras di pelukan Kiyomitsu, "Panggil aku seperti biasanya, Kiyomitsu.. Yasusada. Panggil aku dengan nama itu.. kumohon.."

Kiyomitsu, mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Yasusada langsung terkejut, dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau—kau tidak melupakanku!?" Tanya Kiyomitsu keras.

Yasusada, hanya bisa menggeleng sambil mengatakan 'maaf..'. Dan itu, langsung membuat Kiyomitsu tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"LALU KENAPA!? Kenapa tempo hari kau menyiksaku seperti itu? Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku, hatiku kau perlakukan seperti itu!? Kau melupakanku.. meninggalkanku.. APA KAU TAHU HANCURNYA AKU SAAT ITU!?" bentak Kiyomitsu.

"AKU TAHU!" balas Yasusada keras, lalu dia jatuh terduduk, berlutut di depan Kiyomitsu, "Aku juga hancur, Kiyomitsu.. aku tahu rasanya. Maafkan aku yang harus melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku masih takut, Kiyomitsu. Aku merasa bersalah padamu. Aku dulu mengira, kau tidak akan pernah menerima perasaanku yang ingin memilikimu seutuhnya.. dan jujur aku juga masih belum bisa menerima kalau kita hanya sekedar sahabat.. aku tahu, aku egois. Jadi kukira dengan melakukan hal itu, kita hanya akan terluka sesaat, dan bisa bangkit kembali—"

"Lalu? Aku tempo hari sudah bilang kalau aku juga mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tidak keluar? Hiks.. Aku sudah menerima perasaanmu kan? Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?" potong Kiyomitsu sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Itu juga yang aku takutkan Kiyomitsu. Perasaan ini salah. Tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini. Seandainya—seandainya dulu aku tidak mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu, kau tidak akan seperti ini.. kau tidak akan jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama denganku! Kau tidak akan menderita seperti tempo hari, seperti saat ini! Aku yang salah Kiyomitsu! Aku yang bodoh! SEMUA INI MEMANG SALAHKU!" Yasusada berteriak, dadanya sesak.

Hening menyapa mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah isakan dari Kiyomitsu yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, dengan Yasusada yang berlutut di bawah Kiyomitsu. Setelah hening beberapa saat, Yasusada memanggil Kiyomitsu,

"Kiyomitsu,"

Dan hanya dijawab oleh Kiyomitsu dengan isakan.

"Tolong lihat aku," pinta Yasusada, yang dikabulkan oleh Kiyomitsu dengan perlahan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Yasusada mendongak lagi, memandang Kiyomitsu.

"Bunuh aku," kata Kiyomitsu langsung dan mantap sambil memandang mata merah ruby Kiyomitsu yang berkaca-kaca karena air mata.

Permintaan Yasusada hanya ditanggapi oleh Kiyomitsu dengan memandang dalam mata biru jernih Yasusada. Lalu dari bibir Kiyomitsu keluarlah sebuah kata,

"Kenapa?"

Yasusada menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Kiyomitsu.

"Kenapa? Jelas saja. Aku sudah melukaimu sangat dalam, membuatmu sengsara, melakukan kesalahan yang besar.. bunuh aku saja. Aku sudah tak bisa hidup lagi. Aku yakin kau tak akan bisa memaafkanku lagi setelah ini. Aku—sudah tak berarti.. bunuh aku. Hanya itu jalan bagiku untuk meminta maaf padamu,"

Kiyomitsu yang mendengar penjelasan Yasusada langsung berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan Yasusada yang sedang terduduk. Dan—

PLAK.

Kiyomitsu menampar keras Yasusada.

Yasusada langsung memandang Kiyomitsu dengan bingung. Kiyomitsu memasang tampang marah, dengan air mata yang masih setia membasahi wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak selalu membuat asumsimu sendiri, hah!? Siapa bilang aku tidak akan bisa memaafkanmu!? Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku yang menyuruhmu membunuhku!? Apa jawabmu?" tantang Kiyomitsu.

"Ap—TAK MUNGKIN KULAKUKAN! Aku mencintaimu, mana bisa aku membunuh orang yang kucintai—"

"Ya itu jawabanku, bodoh!" potong Kiyomitsu, yang membuat Yasusada terhentak, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Mana mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu, Yasusada bodoh!"

Mata Yasusada membulat. Dia bahagia, sangat. Saking bahagianya, sampai tak ada kata-kata yang bisa melukiskan kebahagiaan Yasusada. Tapi..

"…ini perasaan yang salah," gumam Yasusada.

"Hm?"

"Ini salah, Kiyomitsu.. kita—kita berdua—"

Kata-kata Yasusada terpotong saat Kiyomitsu menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Yasusada. Wajahnya masih penuh air mata, namun Kiyomitsu sudah tersenyum manis.

"Sshh. Sudahlah. Kau tidak salah. Perasaan ini tidak salah. Tak ada yang salah. Tak ada yang meminta perasaan ini datang, kan? Perasaan ini lah yang memilih kita, itu saja," kata Kiyomitsu sambil memegang tangan Yasusada, "Aku tidak merasa keberatan, untuk jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama, asal bersamamu. Jangan lagi menyalahkan dirimu,"

Mendengar kata-kata yang hangat dari Kiyomitsu, Yasusada langsung memeluk Kiyomitsu erat, air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dia bahagia. Sudah selesai. Selesailah penderitaan selama ini. Kiyomitsu kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Yasusada," panggil Kiyomitsu dalam pelukan Yasusada, dan dijawab dengan anggukan, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Teruslah bersamaku sampai akhir. Miliki aku seutuhnya. Jadikan aku segalanya untukmu,"

Yasusada semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hanya ada satu kata yang dirasakannya, bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Ini bukan mimpi. Memiliki Kiyomitsu seutuhnya, impiannya jadi kenyataan. Setelah cukup lama memeluk Kiyomitsu, Yasusada melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum memandang Kiyomitsu, sambil menghapus air mata Kiyomitsu dan air matanya.

"Kau tahu, Kiyomitsu? Ini adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku," kata Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga, Yasusada,"

Yasusada mencium tangan Kiyomitsu lembut, yang membuat Kiyomitsu memerah. Kemudian Kiyomitsu berkata,

"Apa.. aku juga boleh memilikimu seutuhnya? Dan membuatmu menjadi segalanya untukku, Yasusada?" Tanya Kiyomitsu sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, memiringkan kepalanya, dan memasang pose bertanya yang imut.

Yasusada yang memandang itu tersenyum manis. Betapa imut kekasihnya ini.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yasusada.

Mereka berdua saling memandang sambil tersenyum. Tak selang lama, mereka mulai menutup mata dan menipiskan jarak diantara mereka, kemudian saling menautkan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang lembut, tanpa nafsu. Ciuman yang seolah-olah mengatakan betapa mereka bahagia telah memiliki satu sama lain. Ciuman yang mengisi perasaan antara mereka.

Saat berciuman, Kiyomitsu membuka perlahan matanya. Dengan niat awal ingin melihat Yasusada yang sedang menciumnya, namun pada akhirnya matanya menangkap sesuatu di meja dekat lokasi mereka jatuh terduduk. Melihat benda itu, langsung membuat Kiyomitsu mendorong Yasusada untuk melepaskan ciumannya, yang tentu saja membuat Yasusada kaget.

"Ki—Kiyomitsu?" Tanya Yasusada heran saat Kiyomitsu bangkit, dan melewatinya, menuju meja.

Kiyomitsu mendekati benda yang mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan dia sangat kaget. Benda itu ternyata adalah pil obat tidur, dengan jumlah yang banyak. Jika diminum dengan takaran seperti itu, fatal akibatnya.

Kiyomitsu langsung menoleh ke arah Yasusada yang masih terduduk, sambil mengangkat pil yang dia temukan.

"Mau kau apakan ini hah?" Tanya Kiyomitsu dengan aura mencekam.

"Ikh!" Yasusada kaget.

"Jawab," perintah Kiyomitsu yang masih bertransformasi menjadi _maou-Kiyomitsu_ (Kiyomitsu si iblis)

"Ettoo.. tadi sih.. aku cuma berniat—"

"Bunuh diri dengan cara overdosis obat? Hah?" Tanya Kiyomitsu lagi.

Yasusada tidak bisa memandang Kiyomitsu. Dia hanya mengangguk ragu-ragu karena takut. Kiyomitsu, yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan amukannya,

"BODOH! Jangan sekali-sekali kau lakukan lagi hal bodoh ini! Ketahuilah, masih ada orang yang mencintaimu! Kau kira bagaimana perasaannya kalau kau mati hah!? HAH!?"

"Ma-maaf.." kata Yasusada sambil _dogeza_.

"Moou! Padahal dulu kau yang bilang tindakanku dulu itu bodoh. Sekarang kau yang melakukan tindakan bodoh itu!" Kiyomitsu masih terus saja mengomel pada Yasusada yang sedang _dogeza_ sambil terus bergumam 'maaf' berkali-kali.

Melihat Yasusada yang sepertinya sudah menyesal, Kiyomitsu menghela napasnya sambil mengantongi pil itu.

"Hah, jangan lagi! Kalau kau mati.. aku juga tidak akan bisa hidup lagi," kata Kiyomitsu sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Yasusada yang mendengar itu, mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian langsung berdiri dan mendekati Kiyomitsu.

"Aku tak akan lagi melakukan hal itu. Alasanku untuk bunuh diri sudah tak ada, karena orang yang kucintai sekarang ada bersamaku, dan menjadi milikku," kata Yasusada sambil mencium pipi Kiyomitsu singkat, "Dia juga sudah memilikiku," tambah Yasusada sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kiyomitsu memerah. Walau penampilan Yasusada berantakan, dia tetap tampan. Ah, memang orang kalau lahir sudah tampan, mau gimana juga tetap tampan. Orang tampan mah bebas.

"Moou! Sudah sana, bersihkan dirimu! Mandi, kemudian makan! Aku yang akan memasakkan makanan untukmu selagi kau mandi. Sudah berapa lama kau tak makan, coba? Penampilanmu berantakan! Jangan sampai lupa atau tidak mau makan! Sudah, rapikan dirimu sana!" kata Kiyomitsu mengalihkan topik sambil membelakangi Yasusada, agar wajah merahnya tak terlihat.

Yasusada tertawa, lalu memeluk Kiyomitsu lagi dari belakang,

"Ngmong-ngomong, apa kau mau menemaniku malam ini?" Tanya Yasusada, dan langsung dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Kiyomitsu, "Terima kasih, Kiyomitsu. Aku mencintaimu," kata Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum, lalu memegang tangan Yasusada yang melilit di pinggangnya,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yasusada,"

 **END.**

 **OMAKE~**

Setelah Yasusada mandi, Yasusada berjalan menuju dapur untuk makan bersama Kiyomitsu. Saat Kiyomitsu mengambilkan nasi untuk Yasusada, tiba-tiba Yasusada mengatakan hal yang dia pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Ngmong-ngomong.. bagaimana aku bakal ngomong ke Tsurumaru san tentang hubungan kita sekarang? Aku jadi takut menemuinya,"

Kiyomitsu yang mendengarnya terdiam sambil tetap mengambil masakannya untuk Yasusada. Setelah duduk, dan mulai makan, Kiyomitsu berkata,

"Kalau tentang nii chan, sepertinya dia sudah tahu kok kalau kita akan jadi seperti ini,"

Mendengar itu, Yasusada langsung menyemburkan sup nya. Dia kaget.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-bagaimana bisa!?" Tanya Yasusada.

"Yah soalnya~ nii chan juga begini,"

"Begini?"

"Ya sama seperti kita,"

Hening seketika.

"Ternyata.. Tsurumaru san.. ah. Memang Tsurumaru san selalu membuatku terkejut," Yasusada tertawa sweatdrop.

"Karena kejutan adalah motto hidupnya," tanggap Kiyomitsu sambil meminum sup nya.

Dan di seberang sana, Tsurumaru bersin-bersin tak jelas.

A/N

Yosh! Satou Ayumu disini~ Ya aruji, saya akhirnya up cepet juga lol xD sebetulnya saya pengen update hari senin besok, tapi karena ternyata ada jadwal mendadak ya saya ganti sabtu, dini hari lagi haha :'D bagaimana aruji? Maafkan saya yang pada akhirnya ga buat end yang angsty hiks. Saya bukan spesialis angsty, jadi.. saya ga kuat *cry* maafkan saya yang lemah ini..

Araara, saya tak bosan-bosan juga berterimakasih kepada yang sudah membaca, memfollow, ataupun mereview x'D terima kasih! Anda sekalianlah yang membuat saya semangat sampai seperti ini! :")

Dan untuk **Nanaho Haruka** : huee aruji jangan nangis T-T *elapin air matanya* Yah gitu, aruji.. Yasusada labil sih *lemparin sandal ke Yasusada* *dibantai Kiyomitsu* Nah, sudah ga penasaran kan? Semoga suka ya dengan lanjutannya, dan semoga terjawab pertanyaannya :")

Yap! Semoga anda sekalian puas dengan chap akhir di FF ini :") sampai jumpa di FF saya yang selanjutnya!

Salam,

Satou Ayumu


End file.
